pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Take That Down
By Firey~ Episode One, Season One, of Vicious. Enjoy <3 Take That Down It was a simple, sunny day when Flicker and her brother Heat tumbled out of the Ninetails' Nursery squealing in joy. They had been best buddies, closer than any other sibling had been. They're love for each other was irresistable, and they were fluffy bundles. These two Vulpixs face an enormous destiny. No wait, let me rephrase that. One of the Vilpixs face an enormous destiny, and she may be doomed forever if she doesn't fix what she will do later on. This Vulpix was called Flicker. A tiny little pokemon with shining red eyes. Her brother was slightly bigger than she was, and her little paws carried her everywhere. There didn't seem to be anything bad or special about her, but she had an extrordinary power. A power that could destroy her tribe, and the tribes around her... ---- "Flicker, let's go play!" Heat squealed as he let out a spurt of flame. "Moma said we could practice our Ember!" The young Vulpix lashed her little tail. "I want to sleep!" She wailed as she was dragged outside by her brother. "Let me go!" Heat batted at her with his paws. "Come on, let's play!" "Fine then, Ember!" She breathed out flames, trying to tickle Heat with her fire. "Ow!" He yowled and jumped away. "Why do you always blow so hard? We're only playfighting." He rubbed his chin mournfully. "That hurt, Flicker!" Flicker's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I tried to tone down my Ember, but I guess it didn't work..." She bounded over to her brother and licked his wound. "I'm getting tired..." Heat murmured, swooning a bit. Oops, Flicker thought, I think I lowered his HP too much! She quickly guided him to their mother, and explained the situation. Red sighed. "Don't use your Ember so much, Flicker. Try to control it before you use it against your brother or against the other baby Vulpixs." "Alright..." ~_~_~_~_~ "Heat, are you alright?" Flicker purred as she saw that her brother's eyes were open. The male Vulpix shrugged and lciked his paw, drawing it over one ear. "I think I'm okay. Red just said I was hit too hard, and that rest would help gain my HP back." Heat looked away as Flicker bounded towards him. Flicker brushed against her brother. "I'm sorry, Heat. I didn't mean to put so much power in my Ember> Next time, I'll make sure I have more control over it." Heat purred and leaned against her. "I know you will, Flicker. Plus, it didn't hurt that much, it just made me more tired." Flicker stepped into her own sleeping spot. "I think I should rest too. I've been practicing all day, and I'm getting tired." Heat curled up against her, and the two started to sleep. Flicker.... "Who's there?" Flicker gasped. Flicker.... "I don't know where you are, but who are you?" Flicker wailed as she backed away. Flicker.... "Stop saying my name!" She shrieked. "What do you want from me?" Flicker, control your fire power well.... Flicker stopped backing away. "You mean my Ember? I can't help it when I blow so hard! I tried to control it all day, but it still came out twice as hard as Heat would do it." Just keep trying, Flicker. "Okay..." She whispered. "I'll try." She woke up, sitting upright where she slept. "That was a weird dream..." She muttered, slipping out into the inky black night. Flicker spotted the training rock she was using yesterday and concentrated on the flames inside. Then she blew up fire. "Ember!" But the fire crackled and hit the rock, heating it up fast. Flicker stopped and watched as the flames slowly died away. It's still too strong... Flicker tried again. This time, she just blew softly, trying to keep the flames down. "Ember!" Fire burst from her mouth, hitting the rock with full force, burning it into crisps. The rock began to split and melt, until it was a broken puddle on the ground. "I can't do it right!" Flicker wailed at the stars. "I just can't control it!" The sun began to rise and Red slipped out of the den. "Flicker, there you are! I was so worried when I saw that you weren't in your nest!" Flicker dejectedly padded over to her mother and cried, "I can't control it, Moma. What do I do?" Red wrapped her nine tails around her daughter. "It's okay, Flicker. Just keep trying, but don't use it against others for now, okay?" "Alright." ~_~_~_~_~_~ "Come on, Flicker! It's our ceremony. We get to get a mentor to teach us to control our fire power, and we get to explore the territory! Maybe we can meet a few Arcanines... Ooh that would be cool." Heat purred as he excitedly waited for her. Flicker groaned as she stretched. "My muscles are sore, are you sure we have to go now?" "Yes, yes!" Heat yowled. "We have to go now." "No we don't..." Flicker cried, rolling over to sleep. Heat grumbled and shoved his sister down the den hall. "You're coming so we can get going! Sleep later when we're done." Flicker sighed. "Fine, I'll get up, we'll do the ceremony, and then I'll sleep." She pulled herself up, seeing Red smiling at the doorway. "You two ready for your ceremony?" She purred as Heat rushed for the entrance. "Ready like the stars!" The young Vulpix yowled as he hurtled for the doorway. "Ready...?" Flicker muttered as she swooned sleepily. Heat came back and pushed her down the hall. "Wake up, sleepyhead! You're supposed to be excited, not sleepy." "I can't help but want to sleep." Flicker pointed out. "Plus, I am excited, just tired from training yesterday. I need to find a way to control my powers." Heat sighed. "Red says your born with more fire than others, it'll take time to control it. Now come on, we're not going to be ready!" TBC~ Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Vicious